


Fortune Of Devotion

by Capurnia



Series: Ameratat [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Back rubs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: For the Prompt, this is a drabble set in the Ameratat AU  “ My muscles are sore as hell right now, so Obi-Wan massaging Qui-Gon’s sore muscles or vice versa.”





	

“Owww!” Qui-gon snarled at no one in particular as they walked into the dark room that they had called home for almost a full cycle. “Careful m’love, if you keep aggravating your back, I will make sure you land back in the healing halls.” Ben slipped his hand gently to the small of his lovers back.

They had a strenuous mission that had left them both sore and hurting, but Qui-Gon had taken a nasty fall that had left his back muscles sprained and bruised. The medical droids had determined that bacta wouldn’t help much. He just needed a few days of rest and then perhaps a bit of physical therapy to adjust. “I told them and I will tell you, I am fine. Stop coddling me!” Qui-gon snapped at his lifemate and quickly pulled back. “I’m sorry, Obi-love. I just, I never, I don’t handle being injured well.”

Ben just nodded to his lover and continued to help him to the couch. “I know it isn’t me that you’re angry at, you are angry at yourself, I can feel it.” Qui-Gon lowered his head and nodded. He used to be able to hide his feelings and meaning, but now that they had bonded fully, nothing was a secret. “Would you like some tea?”

Just as the words left his mouth, Anakin flew through the door and came to a screeching halt in front of his future master. “Master Qui-gon. My mom told me that you were back and that you were hurt.” Qui-Gon just closed his eyes; trying to keep himself from barking at the boy in the same manner he had his Ben. “I’m ok Ani. Just a few pulled muscles. I will be fine in a few days. How is the creche and spending time with your mother?”

Anakin rattled on about all the great things he was learning and the friends he had made. He would be a joy to teach, Qui-Gon couldn’t wait until he was old enough to take with them on missions. “Anakin, it’s getting late and I need to get Qui-Gon into bed so he can rest. How about I stop by on your free time tomorrow and we will work on some Katas?” Anakin lit up like a sun going nova. “Really?!”

“Really, now get back to the creche and I will see you tomorrow.” The young boy gently gave Qui-Gon a squeeze and then hugged Obi-Wan. “Good Night little one.”

Obi-Wan turned to the love of his life, still smiling as he watched the boy leave. “Now, I have instructions from Healer Valen. I’m to put you to bed and pamper you.”

“Obi-Wan…” The stare was one that said he’d had enough of being pampered in the healing halls. Leaning forward and pressing his lips to that of his mate, he gave him a thorough kiss. “I promise it will be pleasant. Valen suggested a massage.”

“Mmm, that does sound good.” Qui-Gon pulled his Ben into his lap and then winced as it pulled his back once more. “None of that, nothing strenuous until you’ve been cleared.”

“Fine.” Qui-Gon let himself be pulled up gently from the couch and led to their room. The room was covered in lit candles. “I thought this might be nice, while I was waiting for your tea to brew. Shall I strip you, beloved?”  Qui-Gon gulped feeling his body heat upon the words. “If you keep speaking like that, then I’m libel to say Fuck Valen’s orders.”

Ben laughed and gently started to remove the clothes from his love and tenderly laid him on the sleep couch, stomach down. “Try to relax my love, I’ll be right back.” It had been a long mission, but being back home and in their bed, made life so much better. His thoughts had drifted to Anakin, how Mace and Jard were doing, how they were going to break it to the council that they didn’t follow instructions exactly as told.

“Such heavy thoughts when you’re supposed to relax.” He felt the warm breath close to his ear as the words were whispered. Suddenly he felt the heat of oily palms on the lower muscles of his back, and let out a sweet sigh of relief.

“Ohhhh, Obi…” His hands were magic, there were no other words. It was like heaven. The hands started to move in small circles, just barely touching the swell of his buttocks, it brought a soft moan from his lips. “If you aren’t going to allow me any fun, then don’t tease my Ben.”

Obi-Wan withdrew his hands for a moment, pressing a small kiss to the center of his lower back, letting his tongue drift lightly to the top of his ass, laying a small kiss upon it. “M’not teasing, I’m loving you thoroughly.”

“Brat…”

“I hate to see you injured.” The hands were once again pressed gently to the skin, kneading the muscles.   His palms pressed tightly against Qui-Gon’s body working the muscles from his ass up to the shoulder blades, his own body pressed down, straddled against his ass. Ben felt through the bond that he had started to relax fully and sleep wasn’t far on the horizon. Sensing this, Obi-Wan lightened his touches, tracing the spine as he moved off his lover and to the side. “Sleep m’love. Tomorrow is another day.”

~Love you.~ Was sent through their bond, Qui-Gon finally let go of consciousness, hoping to have sweet dreams of his beloved . Ben smiled and wrapped them both in a small comforter, snuggling closer to the body that made him feel safe and loved. They couldn’t sleep wrapped in one another like normal, but this would do…this would do just fine.


End file.
